


SinShots

by BerriJamJam (yanyansguts)



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Fontcest, M/M, Multi, Papscest, Sanscest - Freeform, Smut, Undertail, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyansguts/pseuds/BerriJamJam
Summary: You want some disgusting one shots involving smut? Here it is cuties.





	SinShots

**Author's Note:**

> Summery; Serif goes into a sub heat because of Blood.  
> Shipping; Rey tries to get some puss but Blood gets it in the end.  
> Tags; Breeding kink, Heat cycles, pregnancy kink, rough sex

Serif whined softly as he fumbled with the zipper of his jeans, Magic pulsating as his face darkened. Blood had been around more often and been flirting with Serif as of lately, apparently sparking a sub heat for the original.

 

“*H-Hes such an asshole..~”

He fingered himself, soft squelching noises echoing in his dark, empty bedroom. First Rey, then Cosmo, now Blood? Fuck, this was getting out of control. He was getting out of control.

 

“*Fu-Fuck.. I n-need more..!”

The poor bara was in need of another’s magic, pumping into him and filling him up. He couldn’t help the idea of being filled completely with cum, dripping in it.

 

“*A-Ahhn!” He gripped the pillow that his head laid upon, fingers pumping into his ecto cunt as his face scrunched up in bliss.

“*O-Oh fuck! Oh fuck!”

 

His hips bucked up as he orgasmed heavily. “*N-Nn.. shiiit.. I need to get this under control.. this is.. this is ridiculous.”

 

Serif made his way downstairs, patting Nebula’s skull as he walked by only to earn a soft whine and a, ‘hey!’. He chuckled quietly and walked into the kitchen only to find Blood in all his damn glory.

 

“*.. the fuck ya starin’ at?” Serif glanced at where the voice came from, only to see Rey sitting at the dinning room table.

“*Haha very funny, Rey.”

 

Rey snickered as he watched Serif make his way to the sink and begin washing some dishes.

 

“*Cosmo left to pick up some milk ‘n shit, he was wondering where you were.” Rey sipped his glass of juice, leaning back into his chair with a grunt. Blood only bumped hips with Serif to knock the edge off the question.

 

“*Hes just being nosy.” Blood mumbled to him. Serif only smiled, continuing to wash the dishes.

 

“*Wouldn’t you like to know, Rey.” Serif replies, a cocky and sassy tone to his voice that made Rey jerk.

 

“*What was that? There’s no way you’re gonna act all cool and relaxed with you.. smelling like that.”

 

Serif froze. His entire body just completely froze. He stood there, catching a glimpse of Blood’s surprised expression.

 

“*Rey, shut the fuck up, man. Just because he’s in heat doesn’t give you a right to fuck with him.”

 

Deep sigh. Serif relaxed, though he turned the water off and made his way for the exit until—

“*Oof!”

 

Rey had pinned him against the wall, growling seductively at him as he liked his teeth in what one could only assume in lustful hunger..

 

“*Get off of me!” Serif squirmed, breath shaky and whimpery as he glared at him. Rey chuckled and cupped Serif’s formed magic, fingers running against the outline of his plump pussy.

 

“*Aw, but you seem to be enjoying this, Serif. You’re real fuckin’ dirty for thinkin’ I didn’t h e a r you. Haha! Blood, you should’ve heard him! Bet you came hard, huh, babe?”

 

Serif’s face turned bright blue.

*G-Get off of me—“

 

He pushed Rey off with harsh force, running up to his room and slamming the door shut. Nebula could be heard from downstairs, asking what was going on and telling Rey to chill out. Serif rubbed his face, taking a seat on his bed.

 

“*Serif, it’s me.” He jerked at the sound of Blood’s voice, quietly getting up and opening the door.

 

“*.. Can I Uh, come in?”

Blood peered inside before Serif stepped out of his way. He walked into his room, glancing around. “*Sorry for the mess.. I haven’t quite gotten around to cleaning it up..”

He shut the door and flopped onto his bed, glaring at the ceiling. Blood only chuckled at Serif, his cheeks flushing. He felt.. like he was in high school again and his dumb crush was messing with him on purpose.This was odd considering he was a grown male and a college professor.

”*So.. Why did you come in here exactly?”

Blood was reading some papers, eye lights scanning along the text curiously before his iris glanced over at Serif. A chill ran down his spine.

 

”*Mostly to check on you but you seem fine.. or am I missing something?”

Serif snickered. It was shocking how he could freely get along with Blood but struggle with Cosmo and Rey. Of course— Cosmo was much easier than Rey, and would have light hearted conversations but those /almost/ always led to a dead end with awkward silence. 

“*Besides dealing with heat? I’m fine. Rey pulling that shit made my soul jump though.”

He felt his bed suddenly become weighed down on his right. Serif looked over to see Blood peering down at him.

”*.. Yeah.. I felt bad. He can be such a horn dog sometimes.. Shit— Sorry, Should I leave? Probably wanna take care of it—“ Serif gripped his arm tightly, mumbling something along the lines of ‘just.. shut up’ before pressing his teeth firmly against Blood’s. Blood groaned softly into the kiss, cupping Serif’s cheek as he opened his mouth and let his tongue slither out. Serif followed his actions, though moaned once Blood’s tongue curled around his and squeezed it. 

Serif reached down and cupped his bulge, messaging his length quietly.

”*Mmn.. Fuck, you’re pretty big..” Serif licked his teeth after breaking the kiss in order to speak, only to earn a low feral like growl in reply.

”*Wonder how tight that pussy of yours is..~” Blood captures his mouth in another kiss as his hips slowly bucked into his hand, cock throbbing in need. 

 

“*Mm, Serif- Strip. I am so pounding you.” Serif’s soul fluttered at the words, pulling away as he tugged his shirt off along with his jeans.

”*No panties?” “*Who said I wore panties?” 

Blood grinned.

”*Should really clean up, be a pity if Rey found out what dirty clothes was laying around.” Serif then looked over. 

“*Oh.”

The two snickered before getting serious again. Blood got between Serif’s legs, spreading them apart to show his swollen clit and soaking wet folds.

”*Holy shit, You’re really got it bad, huh?” Blood’s fingers ghosted over Serif’s lips, him earning a breathy moan from the heated skeleton.

”*Fuck.. I don’t make the shit up, Blood..”

Blood hummed and leaned down. His tongue flicked over his clit, circling it before moving down to his labia and fingering it slowly.

”*Fuuck.. Tempted to eat this adorable pussy out but damn.. I’m getting a bit too hard for my liking.” Serif whined and covered his flustered face.

 

”*Bl-Blood c’mon.. please, fuck me..” Serif whined once more before feeling something warm and twitchy press against his entrance. 

He glanced down, gazing upon Blood’s thick shaft as it twitched and throbbed in need of attention. “*God Damn..”

 

Blood only chuckled before thrusting into Serif, the two groaning lowly.

”*Fu-Fuck, Blood what if they hear—“ Paranoia began to settle in at the worst of times, and Blood was now suddenly growing irritated. He knew how these conversations went when Serif began to het paranoid.

”*Just shit the fuck up and let me help you with this, Serif..” He grunted, clenching his teeth as Serif’s walls clenched around his cock, hugging it as if welcoming him each time he thrusted into him.

”*Fuck! Are you a Virgin or some shit?” Blood grunted, setting Serif’s leg on his shoulder as he began full on pounding into his tight cunt.

”*A-Ah, shit~! Mmn~! No-No! I hav-haven’t had sex in a-a year~!” His cunt and body craved for another’s magic, preparing his release as Blood’s thrusts became hard and rough, pounding against his womb as if threatening to spill his hot milky seed into his cunt, breeding him.

Oh fuck.

The mere thought of being bred hasn’t crossed his mind until this very moment, and boy did it sound pleasing as hell.

”*O-Oh shit! Fu-Fuck me, harder~! Blood, Don’t you dare cum outside! Fill me up, god damn~!” Serif gripped the sheets tightly, the bed shaking as the frame slammed against the wall with every harsh thrust Blood gave. He growled as his body looked over Serif’s, holding his hips tightly as he bucked his hips into him once more before groaning loudly and filling him with his seed.

”*Fuuuckkk..~ That’s what I fuckin’ needed.. heh, guess you needed that too, huh Serif?” The two panted, Serif’s sockets lidded as he panted quietly, running a hand over his stomach as it bulged pleasingly.

”*You know it..~”


End file.
